Food Fight
by RedHal
Summary: Just a quick fun little one-shot in which Harry goes back to school still depressed about Arthur's attack and Ginny, having already pulled Harry out of a funk once, tries again. This time, accidentally getting the whole school involved.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Food Fight**

It was a dull evening. The students had returned from winter break and Harry Potter was still feeling guilty about what happened to Arthur Weasley with the snake. Of course, despite the conversations over the holidays about it, Harry was still avoiding the Weasleys.

And that was annoying Fred, George, Ginny, and especially Ron greatly

Harry was paying more attention to his mashed potatoes than the arguing Ron and Hermione. He was curious as to what it was about THIS time, but he forced himself not to meddle.

Suddenly, he felt something hit his head

He ran his hand through his hair and felt mush in it. Then he looked at his hand to see potatoes.

A few people grew quiet as if to see how the 'mentally challenged' Boy-Who-Lived would respond to Ginny holding her spoon like she had used it to fling the potatoes at him. Of course, Fred and George were beaming at their baby sister

"Ginny?" Harry asked

"Would you stop feeling sorry for yourself? It's getting old" she told him before flinging another shot at him and hit him in the glasses.

This time, more people saw and the hall grew still.

How would Potter react?

Harry took off his glasses and wiped them on his robes calmly as those who had seen waited to see if he would take the bait.

It didn't appear so as he went back to his food once he replaced the glasses.

Ginny sighed disappointedly. She had hoped she could raise the bait and get Harry to have some fun for once.

As she went back to her food, as did the rest of the school, Harry was having a mental debate with himself.

_You're a teenager. Not an adult. ACT like it_. A semi-familiar male voice said

_But I'm the leader of the D.A. What kind of an example would I be setting?_

_That it's okay to have fun once in a while. You said so yourself last June. We're going to need the laughs_

_From the Weasley twins!_

_Think of it like this. You were denied a proper childhood by the Dursleys. Consider this making up for those lost years_ a semi-familiar female voice said

_But…_

_And if you get in trouble, you can always use the mental excuse to your advantage and 'pretend' to regress to a childlike state. _ The male voice said

Harry sighed as he mentally blocked the voices. He scooped up some potatoes and looked over at Ginny when they were halfway to his mouth

She seemed upset that she couldn't get him to smile

Before Harry could have another mental argument, he flung the potatoes at Ginny.

She gasped as the mashed spuds landed on her robes. With an almost evil smile, she picked up a dinner roll and chunked it at him.

He caught it and threw it back. However, she dodged and it hit the side of Michael Corner's head.

Luna laughed at Michael and he tossed a handful of Shepherd's pie at her.

Fred and George smirked at each other, stood up on their benches and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

With those two words, the entire Great Hall erupted as people started chunking food at each other. Much of the food was directed at the Slytherins.

The doors opened and the teachers walked in on the chaos as they had been in a staff meeting.

McGonagall ran out of the Great Hall trying not to reveal the smile on her face

"What is going on in here?!" Umbridge shouted

Nobody heard her.

"SILENCE!" Snape yelled with his wand at his throat after performing the sonerus charm

All that did was redirect all the food at him, Umbridge, and Filch. The others were smart enough to use a shielding charm

Even Flitwick couldn't help himself and used a spell to send some food in Umbridge's direction

"SILENCE!" another voice came from behind the teachers

Everyone froze at the sight and sound of Albus Dumbledore

"Thank you" Dumbledore told the students who were covered in potatoes, gravy, sauce, and other various pieces of food "Now, who started this?"

Nobody moved. Harry started to, but Neville caught his eyes and subtly shook his head knowing what would happen.

If nobody claimed responsibility, all involved would be punished lightly. If someone did, especially Harry, then it was curtains.

Besides, technically Ginny started it and everyone knew that turning Ginny Weasley in meant not only a bat-boogy hex from her, but pranks from her brothers.

"No one?" Dumbledore asked "Well then, it's only fair. Everyone who threw food looses two points each and everyone here will be responsible for cleaning up the Great Hall."

Snape looked smug until he noticed that enough points were taken from Slytherin to prove that EVERYONE was involved. Including Malfoy.

Dumbledore conjured up some brooms, mops, buckets, and rags.

"Also," McGonagall added. "Anyone NOT cleaning will loose 10 points"

Malfoy pouted.

"I don't think…" Umbridge started.

"you saw the points Delores." Dumbledore defended his actions knowing she was going to stand up for her squad. "Everyone took part in this therefore, it's their mess. Surely you'd want these students to learn responsibility."

A few minutes later, while being observed by the teachers, the students were cleaning up their mess. Harry and Ginny were wiping the Gryffindor table across from each other.

"Sorry" Ginny apologized.

"Most fun I had in ages." Harry told her waving aside the apology. "we should do that again…but at you-know-where next time."

"Snuffles would enjoy that" Ron said pulling his mop from a bucket quickly and placed it over his shoulders.

As he did that, water splashed on Hermione.

"Ronald!" she scolded.

"WATER FIGHT!" Fred and George shouted as they tossed buckets of water on Angelina and Katie.

"Not again" McGonagall sighed.

It was 1976 all over.

The End


End file.
